Vimanavatthu2.4
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu2.4 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 2.4 THE CHANDALI'S MANSION (21) (Chandali-vimana) While the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha, he entered into the attainment of great compassion practiced by Buddhas, arose, and surveying the world, saw that in that very city, living in the Chandala(low caste) settlement, was an aged woman whose span of life was at an end, and that for the her there existed a kamma(karma, deeds) conductive to hell. With great compassion he made her do a kamma(karma, deeds) conducive to heaven, and thinking, "I will establish her in heaven", with a great order of monks entered Rajagaha for alms. And at that moment the Chandala(low caste) woman was coming out of the city leaning on a stick; saw the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) approaching, and when she was opposite him, she stopped. The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) also stopped and stood in from to her as if hindering her from going on. then the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Goggallana, because he knew the Teacher(Buddha)'s mind and that the woman's span of life was over, spoke urging her to veneration of the Bhagava(Lord Buddha): 1 "Chandali, honour the feet of Gotama(Buddha), widely famed. Out of compassion for you yourself the supreme seer stood (in front of you). 2 Incline your mind favorably towards one who is worthy and steadfast as he. Make haste, honour him with clasped hands, for brief is your life." And she listened to him, and with emotion she came to have faith in the Teacher(Buddha), paid homage with the five-fold veneration, and with mind become one-pointed through joy in the Buddha she stood with head bowed. The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) saying, "This is sufficient for her attainment of heaven," entered the city with the Order of monks. Now immediately after that a run-away cow with a young calf, rushing toward the woman, attacked her with its horns and killed her. To explain all this the recensionists spoke two verses: 3 Urged on by one who was self-developed, bearing his last body, the Chandali honoured the feet of Gotama(Buddha), widely famed. 4 That cow struck down that Candali as she was standing with clasped hands reverencing the Self-Awakened One(Buddha), light-bringer in the darkness. And she was reborn among the Thirty-three(heaven). And she had a retinue(attendants group) of a hundred thousand nymphs. And on that very same day she came, a devata(angel) with her Mansion, alighted, went up to the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana and paid homage to him. To explain this she said: 5 "Lord of great majesty, I who have attained the psychic potency(power) of devas(angels), approach and honour you whose cankers(worldly desires) are destroyed, who are stainless, imperturbable, seated in solitude alone in the forest." The Elder asked her: 6 "You of golden colour, radiant, of great renown, with divers ornaments, from a Mansion alighted, surrounded by a throng of nymphs, who are you, lovely devata(angel), who are honouring me?" Questioned by the Elder she spoke four verses: 7 "I, reverend sir, am a Chandali: urged by you, by the hero, I honoured the feet of Gotama(Buddha), worthy one, widely famed. 8 When I had honoured his feet, deceasing from birth as a Candali, I arose in a Mansion, lovely in every respect, in Nandana(Eden), 9 A hundred thousand nymphs stand in attendance upon me. Among them all am I pre-eminent and supreme in beauty, fame and long life. 10 Mindful and self-possessed, having done much good I come, reverend sir, to honour the sage pitiful toward the world." Again, a verse was added by the recensionists: 11 When this had been said, the Chandali, grateful, acknowledging what had been done, having honoured the feet of the worthy one, disappeared then and there. And the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana described this event to the Lord Buddha. Taking It as a topic the Lord taught Dhamma(path of eternal truth) to the company to whom it was of great benefit.